But Why?
by Denealle
Summary: Lestrade doesn't know why Mycroft would fall in love with him. Mycroft gives him a good explanation.


Twisted. I know this is completely twisted. Mycroft is garrulous, and there is something wrong with the tense. But I just want to write. So, I did it.

Try to enjoy. Thank you!

* * *

After moving in with Mycroft, Lestrade realizes that although Sherlock will do whatever he can to prove it wrong, there are a lot of things he and his brother, the elder Holmes, resemble in their personalities. Lestrade calls it genetic.

They both like walking around at home in a sheet. Incidentally, Lestrade read about the anecdote in Buckingham Palace from John's blog. He is a fan. They both like pointing out how pitiful the TV programs are. They both like analyzing people by the details of their appearances, although Mycroft never shows off. They both like sugars, even if Sherlock often mocks Mycroft's desire for candies, Lestrade can tell he himself can't live without sweeties too by the amount of cubic sugars he adds to his coffee. And most of all, their love for him and John is the same, intense but secret.

If it was not Lestrade himself descovered he had been tracked and found Mycroft's surveillance videos in his office by accident, he would have never known that Mycroft loves him to hell. It's similar to the situation of Sherlock and John. However, John never speaks out like Lestrade did although he's known already. Maybe he concerns about Sherlock's stupid dignity. To the contrary, Lestrade decided to ignore it. And Mycroft thanks him for that inside.

But why?

- Just out of curiosity, why would you love me so much?

Lestrade makes it sound as easy as he can.

Mycroft doesn't say love very often. In fact, he said it only once when DI Lestrade grilled him why he kept watching him secretly. "Because I'm in love with you."That's what Mycroft said, without any hesitation or disturbance at all.

- Gregory, not again.

Mycroft tuts.

- What?

- You are asking me this ridiculous question because you doubt yourself. You've been doing it for long. You think I'm out of your league. High identity, significant occupation, wealthy family, unbelievable intelligence, almost nothing you fit. Then why would I ever have a special feeling for you, let alone love you? That's what you have been asking yourself. And finally you decide to reveal it this time.

Mycroft folds the newspapers, and steps up to Lestrade, speaking bluntly. Lestrade's cheeks turn pale from pink. He wants to deny, but he can't.

- Thank you for reminding me of all that.

There is no gratitude in his voice. Mycroft smiles softly, picks Lestrade's hands up, and holds them between his.

- I'm glad you finally ask me.

- Why, so that I give you a chance to retreat?

- No, so that I can make you sure. Sure about us.

Mycroft leads Lestrade onto the sofa, and stares at their hands, trying to find proper words to express himself, honest but not exposed. Lestrade waits quietly.

- I confess I first monitored you only for Sherlock. I had to assure he was in safety. Everyone he encounters should be liable. You were on the list of my investigation. Then the more I saw you, the more I was obsessed with you. I couldn't say that I knew you. I just think the way you work, the way you treat Sherlock and your staff, the way you live, all of those things show me that you are a man of integrity, dignity, and kindness. You are the best man I've ever known. You deserve more than you have.

Mycroft pauses for a while, trying to regain some power to continue, and giving Lestrade a moment to recover from shock.

- But I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know you, nor did I have any reasons to. Sherlock might be a good one. But I didn't want him to be my beard, not in this condition. So, all I could do was protect you and watch you behind. You won't know how contradictory I was. Every day I hoped you were fine and never found my agency, while I partially hoped you could discover. Whether you loathed or thanked me, I would have a chance to get close to you. I...

Mycroft can't continue. Not because he is too intense to do so, but Lestrade kisses him to stop.

- Enough. That's enough. Now I know.

Lestrade strokes Mycroft's lips with his thumb. Mycroft smiles, and leans his head on Lestrade's shoulder.

- But I still suspect you of staying with me for I'm one of the only two that can bear you Holmeses.

- Whatever you say.

- I love you.

The three words are said in sync. Then both chuckle and hold each other with affection and tenderness.


End file.
